Normal strain-2 guinea pig cells transformed in vitro by chemical carcinogens were examined for neoantigens. The cells were transformed to the tumorigenic state but neoantigens could not be detected using antibody-complement mediated lysis, immunofluorescence or quantitative immunochemical techniques.